Roses and Thorns DROPPED
by tsukiyomi.LOVE
Summary: this story has been dropped. Im discontinuing it, please dont bother with it
1. Chapter 1

**tsuki(me): Hi everybody!! Welcome to my first fanfiction!!!!!**

**Ikuto: who cares?**

**tsuki:*shiney about to cry anime eyes***

**Amu: stop being rude Ikuto!!**

**Ikuto: but I just had to ruin her excitement!**

**tsuki: *sudden death glare- towards Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Okay, Okay, I'm sorry *cough*not*cough***

**tsuki:*tackles Ikuto and punches him till out cold***

**Amu:*sigh* Tsuki-chan does not own _Shugo Chara!_ she only owns the plot of this story.**

* * *

Unknown POV----

Noisy people bustled about their buisness in the large airport, I looked at my cell**-**7:26 PM.

I hurried as fast as I could through the noisey place.

I just wanted to see my one and only beloved person. It had been three years now, and all i could think of was her refreshing image in my head.

I guess she would be about 15 years old by now, I wondered how she had grown up... how she had changed...

The thoughts made me rush even faster through the crowded place- I wanted her.

I wanted to see her so badly.

I had to find her, to make sure she was... she was....

I didnt know any more, I just tried to keep a calm face, but I needed to find her.

Taxis where lined up outside of the airport, waiting the passengers, because of my rush I was one of the first ones out of the building to catch a taxi.

I walked/ran to the taxi closest to where I had come out from.

Before I was able to reach the mustard yellow car, i saw a flash of fimiliar blonde pigtails.

The girl came running towards me, and called to me.

"Ikuto!!"

* * *

Amu's POV----

I dont know.

I dont know why, but I't felt like somthing in the world had changed. somthing that would create the revolution of the century.

But thats a stupid thought.

My heart felt like a stupid ticking bomb. Just waiting for somthing that would somewhat through me into a mental chaos.

I guess it was my heart gave me this odd feeling of a world revolution.

Ever since that three years ago when i had traveled across the road of stars with Dia and saw Ikuto, not knowing whether I truely loved him or not, well that feeling had left a somewhat troubling emptiness in my heart that only seemed to be able to fill with darkness.

A troubling black void that confused the rest of my heart.

I heard a voice though i didnt understand what it had said, I raised my head to see Dia, my only chara left.

"What did you say, Dia?" I tried to soud polite but my voice sounded like it was dead and emotionless.

I raised my head off my desk, I had a foggy memory from a few minutes ago of trying to concetrate on my homework but had started day-dreaming instead.

"I asked if you felt alright, you look awfully pale," Dia said consiredly, she was so kind.

She was the only one left because I had gained everything that the other chara's had to offer, but had lost even the feeling of radiance inside of my heart, so Dia would probably be around for a while.

"Yeah I'm alright, I think I'm just tired," I told Dia this without really lieing. I _was _tired.

I looked at my clock on my desk-7:26 PM-much to early for someone my age to be going to bed.

I decided to go for a walk instead, down to the park.

I mearly grabbed my shoes and light jacket and left. No one was home, my parents had decided to go on some lame sounding family vacation, they were gonna drag me along but i insisted that someone needed to watch the house while they where gone.

The summer night was warm, it smelled sort of sweet too, for some odd reason I felt an odd happiness stir withen my chest. It was that sort of feeling I hadnt felt for a long time and it felt nice.

"Hey, Amu-chan?" Dia asked as we neared the park, the twilight beautiful as ever, crossing into the dark world called night.

"Yeah, what is it Dia?"

She took a moment to intake a nervous breath of air.

"I wonder when Ikuto is coming back,"

The void became painful somewhere in my heart.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder the same thing," I said simply, though I felt my face start to heat and my eyes begin to water.

I soon found myself in front of the place where Ikuto would play his violin and ocasionaly, I would sing to it.

"Amu-chan, I'm sorry," Dia wore a regretful face, she obviously wanted to take what she said back, I couldnt blame Dia, she was too pure, too inoccent.

"Dia, it's alright but...I think...I just realized somthing..." I said this a little hesitantly.

"What is it that you realized, Amu-chan?" Dia asked this on the verge of crying because, I, myself was about to.

"Ikuto won...our bet..." I said shaking, not because I was cold, or scared, just because I had said somthing I would never have said to Ikuto three years ago. Because I was about to laugh out of hysteria for what I had just said. Because... because, I loved Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"...Amu?"

This voice... wasn't Dia's....

* * *

Ikuto's POV----

Utau came running into me, of course I easily dodged it as always but I felt somewhat happy, verses how I probably would have felt three years ago(annoyed!! TEEHEE).

Utau was about to start yelling at me most likely for not telling her I was comeing back and maybe for going away for so long.

But I didnt want to waste any time, she could tell by my expression.

"...where...is Amu?" I asked her, I was suprised i sounded somewhat desperate.

This also supreised Utau a little but she quickly recovered herself and seemed understanding enough-of course she had that obviouse look of jelously.

"...She's home... alone, her family went on a vacation but she stayed behind," She said it smoothly but not escaping the sentece without a hint of anger in her tone.

I gave Utau my warmest smile, she blushed lightly, I knew she had a soft spot for me.

"thanks Utau, I really missed you,"

"Yeah, Yeah..." she was trying to sound annoyed while stareing at her feet.

I rushed back to the taxi I had tried to get in the first place and told the man Amu's address.

The airport wasnt actually that far away from her house.

I was suprised how much I really missed the view of it.

I quickly paid the taxi driver and hurried out of the car I pretended to walk up to the front door until the driver pulled away but then quickly ran over to the tree that reached up to Amu's balcany.

I climbed the tree until I reached the balcany, I heard my heart beat fast, possibly racing my mind as I tried to imagin my beloved Amu oh, so suprised to see me and all grown up. I jumped from the tree onto the balcany,her room was empty. I opened the door, unlocked as always- man Amu never learns.

Peeking my head in, I heard absolutely nothing. Nobody home.

I felt my excitement start to wilter like a dieing flower but I decided to look for her trying to keep my hopes up.

My first destination was to the park, Amu always liked visiting the park. I doubt that changed.

I kept imagining my dear, beloved Amu and her suprised face, I really hoped she would be happy to see me.

I soon saw Amu at the spot where we would sometimes meet.

My Heart raced.

I felt and heard the thumping of my own heart in my ears, it intensely got faster the closer I got, walking extremely fast.

All of Amu I could see was her back, her hair was grown out a bit more and a little more curly at the ends than spikey as it had been, she was a littke taller too.

The thumping of my heart got faster and faster, louder and louder as I got closer. I wanted to see her beautiful golden eyes that could put even the sun to shame if you compared the brilliance.

But then I heard her talk to Dia... Her only chara left.

Her voice was still the same when I heard her speak....my name.

"Ikuto won...our bet..."

all I could do was stand in a sort of shock at the bottom of the steps from our place.

I made my mouth move, but all I could say was her name.

* * *

**tsuki: I hope you enjoyed my first ever FanFiction!!!**

**Amu: Please R&R!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: *still out cold***


	2. Chapter 2

**tsuki: Yeah! second chapter!!!**

**Amu: Yeah! You worked really hard on this chapter didn't you tsuki-chan?**

**tsuki: Heck yeah I did!**

**Ikuto: Idiots...**

**Amu: tsuki-chan does not own _Shugo Chara! _**

**Ikuto: Damn right she dosent**

* * *

_*flashback-Normal POV*_

_"Ikuto won... our bet..."_

_Amu said this just as the tears in her eyes began to brim over- she was unaware of Ikuto standing at the bottom of the steps of their little place under the moonlight in the park._

_Ikuto, now locked in state of shock, and somewhat mentaly frozen, forced himself to mutter her name._

_"...Amu?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Amu's POV----

I heard my name called. Even though I hadnt heard that voice since three years ago, I reconised the voice.

I felt a small spark light in the darkness of the void in my heart and even though it was a very small spark and only lit the blackness of the void the smallest bit, it felt like God had reached down from Heaven and gave me the greatest of hope.

I turned around to see his face, his refreshing image I hadnt seen in much too long.

He hadnt seemed to change at all- His dark crystal blue eyes, his cat like slightly messy dark blue hair, and the way he always seemed to tower over everything.

He still blended so perfectly into the night.

I felt adrenalen pulse through my body, it was the sort of feeling where there was danger and you had to get away from it.

But in my eyes, this was a danger-_he_was the danger. I would probably sufficate to death if he left agian, the void would take over the rest of my heart I knew it would.

I ran towards him, not really even meaning too, my legs carried themselves to him.

The closer and closer I got, the more and more I felt the blackness begin to brighten, and even though it was only a little brighter, it was the revolution of my heart's entire world.

I was so close now...

"Ikuto, you idiot!"

Those where the words that came out of my mouth right before I ran into him, knocking us both to the ground.

Tears streamed down my face, I was so scared he would try to leave agian. I hugged his warm body so that he couldnt leave me.

I heard Ikuto sigh and I looked up at his face, I couldn't keep the smile off of my lips, I was to close to hysteria not to.

"If you ask me, I think your the idiot, I mean I wouldn't be on the ground with you if you hadn't come running,"

hearing his voice was too much of a joy.

"Well I'm sorry for missing you,"

A mental jolt went through me. I quickly stood and put on the very old 'cool & spicy' act.

"I didn't miss you _that_much though!" I didnt sound as convincing as I could have because of me previous behavior.

Ikuto picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off but not withuot sighing at my very, very convincing act (Sarcasim!!).

I quickly wiped away my tears still on cheeks, I had finally stopped crying at least, plus I figured it would be bad to show weakness while in this sort of character.

"_Amu-koi_, did you miss me that much?" he was using his teasing tone.

Even though I never, ever in my life would ever tell him this, this was one of his qualitys that had been missing in my life since he had left.

It was _defiantly _something I had missed.

I was about to give Ikuto one of my very bold, sassy statements when he scooped me up bridal style.

"W-w-what the heck??" I asked feeling my face heat with a surely very red blush.

He smirked- that was _not _a surprise.

"I'm taking you home," Looking into his eyes he definatly had an evil plan.

"T-thats not n-n-necessary!" I said in a kind of jittery manner.

Ikuto started walking back towards my house while I tried to squirm out of his arms but as it turns out he was very strong.

I gave in, I obviously wasn't going to win this one.

I soon found myself emotionaly, and mentaly tired, my eye-lids became heavy. His body was warm, I was very comfortable in his arms.

so... tired...

The last thing I remebered was Ikutos warm lips on my forehead.

* * *

Ikuto's POV----

Amu was begining to fall asleep in my arms.

I kissed her forehead right before her eye-lids closed knowing she wouldn't remember.

Amu hadn't changed that much truely, but I couldn't help noticing that her eyes had become duller.

I saw the yellow chara out of the corner of my eye.

She was being quiet, kind of strange for her character.

"Dia why are you the only one left?" I couldn't beleive I actually remembered her name.

This sort of caught her off gaurd, like she was thinking and I had sort of snapped her train of thought back into reality.

"Amu-chan... The others had nothing left to offer her so they left..."

She seemed to drag herself back to whatever it was she had been thinking, so that she was half way in a thought and half way into reality.

"But after Amu-chan went on the road of stars... and saw yoru return to your heart...."

It was a pleasant almost blissfull kind of thought that Amu had seen me on the road of stars.... whatever that was.

she trailed off seeming to not know if she should tell me the rest or not. She must have decided that it was alright.

"Well ever since she has lost all of her shining spirt, she fights every day to make people see she was happy and okay," her eyes began to become shiney with tears.

"But inside her heart she's empty and hurting... but now that you're back she seems to have a little bit of what she had three years ago," She sniffled and seemed happier at the last sentence, and I think I was happier too.

If I could make Amu happy... Then maybe.... just maybe I could have a future with her.

As I approached Amu's house I decided to just use the front door (as dense as Amu is she most likely left it unlocked) since it would probably be extremely hard to climb a tree with a person in your arms.

I carried her throught her house and up to her bedroom.

Laying her down on her bed she woke up, but just barely.

"Shhh, go to sleep, your tired." I whispered to her, I put her down very gently onto the bed but when she touched the surface she quickly grabbed my shirt.

Amu reminded me of a small scared child.

"Ikuto..." She muttered my name with such a sleepy voice.

"yeah, what is it?" I asked holding her in my arms still since she didn't seem to want to lie on her bed.

Her eye-lids became heavier and heavier as they almost slipped shut but Amu wanted to tell me something and she refused to let them close all the way.

"I love you," her delicate fingers clung to my shirt, but her grip became looser as she slipped back to sleep.

I felt blissful as I made the decision to lie with her on her bed.

Who knew three simple words could make a person so happy.

* * *

Amu's POV----

I woke up feeling a warmth that I didn't usually feel in the morning.

I smelt an aroma I didn't usually smell either, it was so fimiliar too. I suddenly remembered the smell... it was that boy's shampoo smell.

Wait... why was there a _boy's shampoo_ smell?

My eye's flew open and I found myself curled up agianst his body.

"IKUTO?!?!?!" I screamed, (she doesn't remember...)as I backed from his body mass to up agianst the wall

Ikuto's eyes fluttered open, and he stared at me for a minute.

My heart beat a little faster.

"It's rude to yell at someone first thing in the morning, ya'know," Ikuto said this while stretching in his cat-like manner.

"T-t-that's not the point!" The 'cool & spicy' act was coming out.

"oh, so what is _Amu-koi_?"

The smirk.

I felt my face begin to heat, blood rushed to my head.

"w-w-why are y-you in m-my b-b-bed?" I demanded like my 'cool & spicy' character might.

"oh, do you really not remember? You wouldn't let go of me and..."

He trailed off leaning in close. The spark shined a little brighter in the darkness of the void.

My heart thumped faster as he leaned brushing past my face to my ear.

Ikuto's hair tickled my cheek as he whispered into my ear. I slowly, very slowly began to remember...

"You told me that you loved me..."

Thump, thump.

My face became hotter, I felt a little dizzy.

"It made me very happy."

As he backed away I could have sworn I saw the lightest of pinks accross his cheeks.

"Com'on, you need to eat some breakfast,"

My eyes became watery, Ikuto understood me... again, he always had.

Hot tears slipped down my face, alarming Ikuto.

"Amu? I'm sorry I didn't mean too-" I cut his panic off and smiled at him.

"It's alright, I'm just really happy, that's all. So you won," I realized my smile was the realest smile I had put on my face in a very long time.

It wasn't a forced smile, it was genuine and I felt a very pure happiness to match it.

Ikuto smiled with me for a moment, but then scooped me up carrying me in his arms down stairs to make breakfast.

* * *

Utau's POV----

Ikuto always chose Amu.

He always had. I never really stood a chance.

The limo pulled up to the recording building.

I slipped out of the seat, through the door gracefully and walked into the large building.

But I still loved him, that was one thing that would never change.

He was my most important person in this world.

I seated myself on one of the too plush couches.

Out of all people Ikuto would always be the one I well accept.

"Ms. Hoshina, you may go into the recording studio now."

So maybe if Ikuto can achieve his dreams, just maybe I can achieve mine too, pushing us both forward.

I smiled walking into the studio, wanting to achieve my dreams, and making Ikuto happy.

* * *

**tsuki: Yay! I reached over 2,000 words this time!**

**Amu: you called me dense...**

**tsuki: Well there you have it! please R&R!!!**

**Amu: Hey! dont ignore me!!**

**Ikuto: Idiots...**


	3. Chapter 3

**tsuki: Third chapter people!!! (sorry for putting it off for so long! dont hate mee!)**

**Amu: Your so hyper I'm almost scared**

**Ikuto: You should Be scared.**

**tsuki: Whats that suppose to mean?? *threatning glare***

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops* n-nothing!**

**tsuki: Thats right!**

**Amu:*sweatdrops**sighs* tsuki-chan does not own **_**Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_*flashback-NormalPOV*_

_Tears spilled from Amu's eyes, scaring Ikuto that he had hurt her feelings,_

_Ikuto tried to quickly apologize but Amu had cut him off._

_"It's okay, I'm just really happy,"_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Ikuto's POV----

I placed Amu, as gently as possible, onto her kitchen floor.

It was honestly amazing how light she was, and I could feel her rib cage...

She felt so... fragile.

"Hey, Ikuto, what do you want for breakfast?" She was so enthusiastic it was cute.

"uhhh, I don't know." I said this in a sort of stupid way, making myself look like an idiot.

She gave me a look that said 'wow, that was wierd thing to come out of Ikuto's mouth'.

She started giggling, so cute. And fragile.

I must always remember this.

"So is eggs okay?" She said this as walking towards the refrigerator.

"Yeah, thats fine," I sounded so simple-minded.

I pulled up a chair to watch her cook, resting my elbow agianst the counter.

She still seemed like a klutz in the kitchen.

Really, she hadn't changed all that much at all, execpt that she actually had the capibilty to cook wothout her little green chara.

I really couldn't help this feeling, of loving her.

And even if she didn't realize it til I had left, she loved me.

This perfect happiness was almost unbearable, and even if Amu had changed phiscally she would always be the unbearably aborable, loving, pikette I loved.

I was so happy as I began to daze out into another sort of day-dream world.

In that world, Amu and I were in a very happy place, no interferences, no worries, nothing to take us apart from each other.

I was just as happy and blissful as I probably ever could be in my life.

The world sort of blurred out of my mind as Amu intook a nervous breath of air.

"Hey Ikuto?" she said this not looking me in the eyes. What could she be thinking?

"Yeah, what is it?" I sounded bored.

She seemed to be scared of whatever my response would be to what it was she was going to say.

She talked and moved the eggs in the pan at the same time, avoiding my eyes.

"Did you ever get to see your dad?"

She sounded... worried, about me perhaps?

Well the truth was after I had been chasing him for two years and I had found him, he took me in for awhile. Turns out him and his band had to brake up- for reasons he wouldn't tell me. I then had left use less, but Aruto decided to teach me all he knew, but after that there was truely nothing he had to offer me, I had been planning to return home but I was unsure if I should leave him alone or not. I soon later I found out he was having an affair with another women, even had childeren with whoever she was. Ta-da. End of story, I left.

An Idea came about in my mind.

I stood walking over to Amu winding my arms around her waist, with her back to me.

Her whole entire seemed to heat up as if it was blushing, which I guess it probably was. I held back a laugh as best I could.

"I did... But I decided I'd rather be here with you," I whispered in her ear, Her body heated even more, and from what I could see she was blushing like crazy.

"Y-you didn't h-have to do t-t-that," She was to kind.

I sighed agianst the back of her neck, making her heat more if that was possible.

"I don't think you heard me the first time at the airport," She could see where I was going with this.

"Y-y-y-yes I-" I stopped her mid sentence, I would definatly not let her stop me from saying what I felt.

"I love you," I said, the words rolled off my tounge, they felt so right.

I liked saying those three amazing words, I had to wonder if this was how Amu had felt when she said them to me.

Amu stiffened in my arms, she seemed to be in a sort of shock.

I was about to make sure she was okay but she sighed as her body seemed to un-stiffen.

Amu turned around in my arms only lightly blushing now, she looked so unbearably cute.

"Yeah, I know," she said this in a shy way, I smiled down at her in my arms.

Amu began to wind her arms around my neck, while tip-toeing to reach my face with her own, her face darkening in red.

I began to bend my head down and I felt her breath on my face, her breath was hot, mixing with my cool breath as our lips bearly touched...

A burnt smell reached our noses at the same time.

"The eggs!" Amu turned herself around again to see the eggs brown and almost crusty looking-very burnt.

"It's okay, I'll get it, I was the one who distracted you," I un-wound my arms from around her waist, releasing her warm body.

"O-okay," she was blushing a rose colored blush now. It looked good on her.

Amu walked away, it seemed like she was going to do some chores, she was so responsible.

As I began to clean away the burnt eggs and start anew, I thought.

I had to think if she had always been so responsible, I guess it depended on what it was.

She could be very klutzy and forget sometimes I guess that was probably when she was irresponsible.

I laughed to myself, remembering all the times we had shared together, she was always so honest with her facial expressions-around me atleast- and dishonest with her words.

I guess that was how I had always thought of her.

She seems more honest with her words now atleast. I think.

I would have to get to know my grown up Amu now. I wanted to spend time with my beloved anyway.

Maybe, just maybe we could share the future together, like in that day-dream world I had thought up.

"Yeah that would be nice," I mumbled to myself, catching myself smiling.

The eggs had seemed to cook fast as I thought to myself.

I called Amu from the direction I thought I had seen her run of to.

She came running at the sound of my voice. So cute.

I loved her so much.

* * *

Amu's POV----

I was doing the laundry, Mom told me that I should at least do the chores if I was going to stay home alone while they where gone.

I heard Ikuto call me up in the middle of my folding the clothes

Thank god, I hated folding.

I ran back to the kitchen, almost running into Ikuto while doing so.

I sat at the table with my plate of eggs and orange juice, Ikuto with his plate of eggs and milk sat across from me.

As I began to eat, I realized two things.

The first being that Ikuto was really good at making eggs, I mean seriously, they where the best eggs I had ever had!

the second as that Ikuto was just staring at his plate of food. It was kinda bizarre.

"Are you feeling okay?" He merely nodded his head.

Ikuto still just stared at jis plate of food.

"...Did you want somthing?" I tried agian.

Ikuto stayed silent for a moment but hen replied "Tuna." very quietly.

I slapped a hand over my mouth, trying to hide my laugh, but it was useless I burst out laughing.

He wanted _Tuna! _I couldn't believe it! Ikuto was so cat-like it was almost funny!

I looked over at Ikuto's face, he seemed sort of embaressed, this side of Ikuto I had never seen before.

Once I had at least mildly contained my laughter I got up to get a can tuna.

I walked back to Ikuto and put it beside his plate.

"Do you really eat your eggs with tuna?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah," He opened the can of tuna and mixed with his eggs.

I giggled for a while more but eventually just went back to eating my eggs.

Once we had finished eating I took our plates to the sink to wash off and put in the dishwasher.

Ikuto followed me with a straight very Ikuto face.

I couldn't help imagining him as a stalking cat.

"Hey, Ikuto, what do you want to do today?" I asked as I washed our dishes off in the sink.

He seemed to be thinking when I glanced away from the dishes to his face, as he leaned agianst the counter.

"umm, I dunno, lets go somewhere you like to go," He almost sounded eager, the Ikuto I remembered probably would have sounded bored.

"hmmm, someplace I like to go...hmm," I had to think about this one, I hadn't really had any places I liked to go lately. But if I had to be any place...

"Okay! I know where we'll go!" I sounded enthusiastic as I placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"...So... where are we going?" He sounded curious and slightly annoyed.

"It's a suprise, you'll just have to wait and see," I tried to sound slightly mysterious.

Ikuto just sighed giving up on finding out where my special place was.

Though... I have a feeling about today... I have that same feeling of something important thats going to happen....

* * *

**tsuki: alright I know it was a short chapter but Im sufering from sevear Writers Block!!**

**Amu: Yeah, and dont forget to review!!! **

**Yoru: Yeah we love reviews ~Nya!**

**Ikuto: Hey where did yoru come from?**

**tsuki: *winks* I invited him to help out!**

**Yoru: Yeah, and dont forget to review ~Nya!!**

**Ikuto: idiots...**

**tsuki: Please let me know what you think! I wanna know what you wanna see more of see less of and any comments on my story at all!!**

**Amu: I wuv reviews!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**tsuki: Alright people this is chappie four!!**

**Amu: Intense scene is coming your way!!**

**Ikuto: Do we really need to spoil it?**

**tsuki: Just a tip to all you people I'm typing this while listening to Owl City!!**

**Amu: Owl City is so awesome!!!**

**tsuki: I know right???**

**Ikuto: Hey! You idiots! we are not talking about anything except this chapter!!**

**Amu&tsuki: we are very sorry...**

**tsuki: *pops back into happy mode* PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

Ikuto's POV----

I waited on the couch while Amu took a shower, got dressed, fixed her hair, excreta, excreta (a.k.a what girls do in the morning *wink*!!).

I was begining to get severly bored when Amu finally came down.

Oh god.

Amu looked so... unbearably cute.

Her shirt was a light, white tank top with lace and a red shortsleeved jacket.

And that skirt... It was so not Amu it practically knocked my brain out of my head.

It was pink and... frilly.

I was sort of stuck in the moment, but got a hold of myself and just thought 'I just have to get used to the new not so 'cool & spicy' Amu'.

I sighed and got up.

"So shall we be going?"

Amu blushed oh, so lightly and nodded.

Amu and I left her house, her leading.

I honestly didn't have a clue where she was taking me.

At first we walked into the park we had met at last night, but then Amu lead me into a part of the park I had never been to.

She was very quiet. She didn't talk, and I didn't talk, though it wasn't awkward like it feels most of the time.

It was almost a peaceful silence.

"Ikuto...?" Amu startled me even though she was still very quiet.

"...Yeah?" I replied.

"It's almost a funny story how I got to this place,"

she paused, I couldn't see her face because I was walking behind her but she seemed to be in deep though.

"It was a couple years ago, a little after you left... I went for a walk and got lost like the klutz I am,"

Amu laughed bitterly, her laugh humorless.

I wanted to hold her, she sounded sad, I didn't want her to feel that way.

"I was really confused, I didn't know why... but me and Tadase where becoming more and more distant,"

Okay, the next time I saw that guy I was going to set him down for a little chat on how to treat women.

And maybe punch him, just a little. Please note the sarcasm when I say a little.

Amu continued her story.

"I was at a point where I couldn'y honestly say I still loved him, I couldn't much say that for anybody really... I felt like I was at my lowest point in life, with no more love inside me."

Amu's face... I still couldn't see it, but I could have sworn she sounded like she was going to cry.

we began to aproach a fairly small building, that reached only a few feet above the trees of the park.

It was round, and had a dome, the building was entirely glass. you could see the sun reaching through the glass to the garden inside.

But this wasn't just any garden, it was a _rose _garden.

Amu pushed open a door, as we entered the building.

The smells where overwhelming, It smelled extremely sweet, the kind of strong sweet that gave you a headache, but at the same time very... uplifting, I suppose that was the correct word to use.

Amu walked to the very center of the circular building, finally turning around to face me.

Her eyes where glossy with tears.

"So everytime I feel that way, I come here, and for some strange reason... I hoped you would come here too, I always wanted to see you when I came here,"

Amu began to cry at the part when she admitted she had wanted to see me.

I felt so responsible for her feeling this way.

I went to Amu, i couldn't hold myself back anymore, I needed to hold her. It was all I could do for her.

I held her body close to mine, as she cried, tears soaking my shirt, but it didnt matter.

"I-I was always s-so c-c-confused... I d-didn't k-know what t-to do," she choked out he words as she sobbed.

I thought she was going to say more, but I stopped her.

"Shhh, it's okay, I understand don't say anymore," I tried to soothe her.

I should have never left, I never knew it would hurt her this badly, though I guess she hadn't known that either until she got to experience it first hand.

"I'm sorry Amu, I'm sorry," I murmered my apology until she calmed down enough to talk.

"what do you have to be sorry for? You gave me what I wanted, you came back," she almost whispered.

"Yeah, but I was extremely late," this time I was the one to laugh bitterly.

Amu grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the single bench in the garden.

She sat, I sat beside her and she rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers.

Amu sighed.

"I could really have cared less what time you came back, the fact that you came back at all was a gift from god in my eyes," she sounded annoyed that I would ever think that I was late.

I couldn't respond, I felt numb, so Amu just went on.

"You told me I would never see you agian, and I was merely able to hope that you came back... and you did." Amu paused but went on,

"I don't think you realise how happy I was when you came back," Amu ended her talk.

There was a bird chirping somewhere in the distance.

I felt relaxed and gave up, I didn't have the energy to fight back.

I lfted my head, but let it fall down into her lap, I was tired.

I sighed contently.

"Okay, I give up, but I'm still sorry," that was my white flag.

Just before I closed my eyes, I saw Amu smile.

"And I forgive you,"

Who knew watching a girl cry could wear you out so much.

I think Amu was pretty tired too because pretty soon I heard her breath in and out very evenly.

I decided to take a nap myself, why not?

I began to doze off into a beutiful dream, with just me and Amu again.

--2 and ahalf hours later--

I awoke to that strong aroma of the roses and the sun at the highest point in the sky, noon.

My pillow, that was Amu seemed to have already awoken, she smoothed my hair with utmost care.

I opened my eyes very slowly, the sun was too bright for a person who just woke up.

"Oh, you woke up," she said this in a very cute inoccent way, and the thing is I'm not even sure how she did it.

"Yeah, I'm up," I streched and stood up holding out my hand to Amu.

* * *

Amu's POV----

I don't know why but when Ikuto held his hand out like that under the shining sun with all the roses he looked sort of...

I guess I could have to call it prince-like.

It was very out of character and I couldn't help thinking that that was suppose to be Tadase's character but Ikuto's version was different.

His version was more... mature, and less little-girl's-dream-come-true.

I look his hand as we walked out of the glass building.

I hoped Dia wasn't wondering where we where...

Well she could take care of herself so I probably shouldn't worry.

Ikuto and I walked our way, hand in hand, back through the park.

We talked aimlessly, without a care in the world.

As we talked, time seemed to fly by, with the contentness of the moment.

We soon enough found ourselves walking out of the park and back towards my house.

"Hey Ikuto, your twenty now arent you?" I asked curiously.

"Not quite yet, I well be soon though," Ikuto sounded a little like he was trying to cover something up.

"How soon?" I pushed him to tell me.

"You'll find out later," The smirk came back, staring down at me.

He had something evil planned, that wasn't fair.

Though I knew I wasn't going to win this so I just gave in.

"Whatever," I sighed, I was officially defeated.

As we approached the house, I gasped.

There was a blonde at my door, one I deffinatly did not want to see at the moment.

I felt my legs become weak, I wanted to fall to the ground, but I was frozen in my place, unable to move.

"T-t-Tad-d-dase..." I whispered shakily, I felt sick.

I felt my heart pick up a few beats then begin to crumble.

Ikuto must have not noticed yet.

"What did you say Amu?" Ikuto was concerned, very concerned.

"T-Tadase," I said with a bit more normallity in my voice versous the sick, shaky one.

Ikuto's eye's went wide and he looked towards the house where Tadase was standing... and had noticed us.

Tadase began to aproach us, I couldn't hold myself up anymore, I fell to the ground shaking.

Ikuto knelt down beside me and wrapped his arms around my trembling body.

Ikuto grew protective as Tadase came closer, now only a few feet away.

"Y-y-your not s-suppose to be h-here," I told him, I tried to sound firm, but I sounded scared, exactly as I did feel.

Ikuto not only grew more protective, but more angrey and curious, he wouldn't step in for the moment.

Tadase was obviously suprised to see Ikuto who to his knowledge hadn't ever planned to come back.

He glanced from Ikuto to me several times as he spoke,

"I know, but I came to apologize," He said firmly.

I pressed myself into Ikuto.

"I don't want to here your apology!" I yelled at him, yet I was still shaking violently.

Ikuto was now in a mix of being on the extreme of anger and curiousness.

"What the hell did you do?" Ikuto talked as if he where speaking to the worst possible person in the world.

I don't know where but somewhere there was a giant strike of lightning, probably in my heart.

* * *

**tsuki: I worked seriously hard on this chapter!!**

**Amu:Please review!!!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, and look forward to the next chapter!**

**Yoru:*comes out of no where in particuar* REVIEW!!~NYA!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**tsuki: YAY! chapter 5!! XD**

**Amu: yeah whatever.**

**Ikuto&tsuki: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Amu: My computer broke and I cant get onto YouTube!!!!**

**Ikuto&tsuki: *sweatdrop* poor girl...**

**Amu: *grumbles to herself in a corner***

**tsuki: well any way please enjoy!! I dont own _ShugoChara!_**

**

* * *

**

_*flashback-Noraml POV*_

_Tadase was at Amu's house when Ikuto and her arrived._

_Amu began to shake, terribly afraid of Tadase._

_Amu didn't want to see him._

_Ikuto couldn't stand to see Amu in the state she was in._

_"What the hell did you do?" Ikuto's anger erupted._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Ikuto's POV----

Tadase's eye's widened obviously suprised by my sudden outburst.

Tadase did what he always did, he did not back down, but he did not stand up to fight either.

Self defense was the only thing he was capable of.

"It's none of your buisness, if you don't mind," He talked like he was some king.

Now I was pissed. Even if he had grown up in age, his mind was still that of a kiddy-king.

"I do mind actually," I tried to hold the anger a bit more this time, but I found it extremely hard to when Amu was in my arms this way.

This pushed Tadase a little, frustrating him.

For what seemed like a very, very long time Tadase and me comunicated with our eyes.

Tadase put on a serious face, that looked very childish from my point of view, this was like trying to stare down a five year old.

I could see Tadase begin to loose confidence that he would win this.

"Leave," I ordered him, at this moment he disgusted me, he would be lucky to leave without a black eye at the least.

Tadase obviously wanted to fight back but of course that would ruin his precious little image.

"Fine," he said backing away, turning around and leaving.

Tadase looked back at Amu, whom eased little by little as Tadase left.

"I'm sorry..." Was all he said, and then retreated.

Amu and I waited silently until Tadase was gone and out of sight.

I carefully picked up Amu in my arms, she was only trembling lightly now.

I started toward the house, with Amu in my arms. She seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

Once we where inside I tried to set Amu down onto her couch, but Amu quickly hugged me, refusing for us to be apart the moment I tried to move away from her.

We sat on the couch in silence but the curiousity burned away at my mind.

"What did Tadase do?" I whispered into her hair as she rested her head onto my shoulder while hugging me still, sitting on my lap.

She seemed to be hesitant to reply, cringing slightly. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly to rmy body, letting her know that she could tell me anything that ever came to her mind because, well I loved her and there was no one in the world who could take those thoughts away from me.

I wanted to tell her these things but I could only tell her by holding her for now.

Amu's body let go of some of it's tension.

"It was a couple weeks ago, right when summer break started, I guess I was growing more and more distant from everybody, I started to realise I didn't really love Tadase and... well I decided it would be best to tell him the way I felt..."

Amu stopped sorting out her next words.

"Tadase became... mad," Amu gulped nervously.

"He yelled at me and some times hit me," tears grew in Amu's eyes, as she remembered, "this went on for about a week, It always began with a call from Tadase saying he wanted to work it out, but I guess his idea of working things out was with harsh words and violence," Amu laughed humorlessly, sadly. Tears began to trail down her soft cheeks.

I held her tighter.

"Pretty soon, someone found out-Utau," now Amu laughed with a bit more enthusiasim, "She threatened to umm we to put it simply 'kick his but' only with more umm... non-kid friendly words," Amu sighed a little relieved. "I'll owe Utau for a while, she probably saved my life, it got worse every time," I felt Amu smile into my shoulder.

I would owe Utau for a while too, she saved the person who means the most to me, thats the greatest thing she's ever done for me.

Actually, it was probably the best thing _anybody_ could do for me.

maybe I would buy her flowers...?

Amu looked up at my face after wiping away the remainder of her tears, and smiled at me with a blush cought some where between being light and innocent and dark and embaressed.

"Ikuto... I love you," she said cheerfully.

My heart skipped a beat, but it was in a joyful sort of way.

* * *

Amu's POV----

Ikuto looked into my eyes, mimicking the way I was looking into his.

"Yeah, I love you too," he replied, a hardly visible blush on his cheeks.

I wouldn't have noticed that blush if Ikuto hadn't bent his head down to kiss my forehead.

His warm lips seemed to reach all the way down to my heart and claim it as theirs.

Ikuto picked in his arms again and walked towards the kitchen.

"I-I can walk on my own n-now, you know!" I said a light blush heating my face.

Crap. He's smirking.

"I just wanted to hold you _Amu_," You know that feeling where someone splashes a _freezing_ cold bucket of water on you and you weren't prepared for it, well that feeling just went down my spine.

"Oh, just put me down," I protested trying to squirm my way out of his arms but it was utterly impossible.

I sighed and gave in, we where close to the kitchen now anyway.

Ikuto gentally slid me out of his arms, back onto the ground.

"I take it you want lunch?" I aked him, trying to sound a little annoyed, but truth was I was _starving_.

Ikuto nodded, seating himself at the table.

"Well what do you want? Tuna?" I asked sarcastically.

Ikuto just stayed silent like he had this morning looking embaressed, he was so obvious.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Again...

"Do you eat that stuff every meal?" I asked between light giggles.

Ikuto's embaressed expression faded a little

"No... Just often," He said, making it sound like it was the simplest thing on the world.

I sighed in content, we had the simplest conversations, yet when I think that I can't help but think of all the complex ones we've had too.

I decided not to think of such complex things as I went to find yet another can of tuna.

*a few minutes later*

Ikuto was eating a tuna sandwhich and milk-so oddly similar to this morning.

I was eating leftover pizza and water.

"How is it your still so cat-like?" I asked, it sounded more like a statement than it did a question. Though I did wonder this, I mean Ikuto had lost his chara, Yoru, yet his cat-character was still so in touch.

"It's obvious if you think about it," he said like it was oh so simple.

"no it's not," I said a tad bit annoyed.

Ikuto sighed, annoyed with my apperant stupidity.

"Okay Ms. Dense, think about it, Yoru went to my heart right?"

I nodded, I wasn't two years old, I had figured that much out.

"So really Yoru, a cat character, is a part of my heart now; a part of me, you follow?" He asked as if I was actually a two year old.

I just nodded again, I had noticed that Ikuto sounded a bit sad. I could only guess that it was because of the thought of Yoru, there probably weren't many people who didn't miss him.

He was always caring for Ikuto, and even if he got in trouble alot, he was sweet. Though I guess I couldn't really say I missed him, he was merely a part of Ikuto now.

I trailed into the thoughts of Ran, Miki, and Su. I had always had them, I just didn't see them as the induvidiuals they where anymore, we where all just one now, inside me. I was a big mixture of Miki, Ran, Su, and Amu. It was a happy thought.

"Why are you smiling?" Ikuto pulled my thoughts back to the real world. I was smiling though, even if I couldn't feel it, because thats just how natural the smile was

"No reason, just thinking," I answered. Ikuto gave me an odd look then just went back to eating.

"Weirdo," He muttered.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Thats when I saw Dia in the stairway, she was smiling.

I felt the spark shine a little brighter, maybe I was gettin closer to my inner radiance.

I think Ikuto was going to help me reach my radiance too.

I smiled at Ikuto, he seemed so much more younger as he ate that silly tuna sandwhich.

Dia began to approach us, still smiling, just in the way her character would.

"Hello, Ikuto," She sounded like a pleasant neighbor, or something like that.

Ikuto was startlled Ikuto a little making a chunk of tuna fall out of his precious sandwhich. God, he was so.... there's no word for what he is.

"Yo," he said in his simple, bored way.

Dia started to head towards me, maybe she knew what I had beed thinking, about Miki, Ran, and Su.

Though that was pretty unlikely.

"What have you been doing all this time Dia?" I asked her, I was honestly curious to know what she had been doing for the past couple of hours...

"Watching you Amu-chan," She said this while still smiling.

It took me and Ikuto a minute to develop this, so if she had been watching me since this morning that means she saw me this morning when I confessed (officailly), and this morning when I almost kissed Ikuto, and a few minutes ago on the couch...

Ikuto and I almost dropped our lunches.

"He, he," was all she said. A felt blood rush unbelievably fast to my head, I felt dizzy.

"D-Dia y-you..." I had to take a moment to figure out my words, it was hard to put words together when your head felt like this.

"...Y-y-you watched me a-a-allt day?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Uh huh," she was smiling still, she had an innocent look on her face like she had done a good deed.

"You realise its b-bad to s-s-spy on people d-dont you?" I asked getting a tighter grip on the conrol of my voice.

I felt and saw the world go black. I passed out.

* * *

**tsuki: Im so happy! this is my-so far- longest chapter!!**

**Amu:whatever**

**Ikuto:just get over it already**

**Amu:*snif snif* YOUR SO INSENSITIVE!!! *runs away crying***

**Ikuto: wait! Amu *runs after her***

**tsuki: idiots*sweatdrops*... well anyway next chapter the chara's are takin over! PLEAS REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miki: the 6th chapter of Roses and Thorns is officially here!!**

**Su:*singing* lovey,dovey, lovey, dovey *continues singing***

**Ran: Yeah, fight! fight!**

**Miki: fight for what?**

**Ran: ummm...**

**Yoru: Reviews?~Nya**

**Kiseki: subjects as fans?**

**Su:*still singing* lovey, dovey, lovey, dovey...**

**Ran: yosh! I donno!**

**Miki: Okay then, tsuki-chan does not own **_**Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

_*Flashback-Normal Pov*_

_Amu's entire face went red as Dia told her that she had been watching them the entire day._

_Dia, being the airhead she is, didn't realise this was a bad thing._

_Amu began to sway, her weak body couldn't handle this much blood in her head._

_Ikuto tried to catch Amu as she fainted but he was to late._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Ikuto's POV----

Amu fell out of her chair, I tried to catch her, that was pretty hard considering I was sitting across the table from her.

I at least suceeded at rescueing her head from hitting the chair next to her.

Dia gasped, suprised by Amu's reaction, like any normal person would be.

I picked up Amu taking her to the nearest soft spot, the couch.

It seemed like she had been drained of all the color in her face, she was as pale as snow.

The sight of her this way was honestly scaring me.

Amu's body only moved when breathing, and even that had very, very little movement.

I sighed, she should have at least taken care of herself while I was gone.

I heard Dia sniffel, I turned around to see tears pouring from her eyes, she felt guilty, no doubt.

"Dia-" I began, I wanted to at least _try_ to comfort her but she stopped me before I could.

"I-it's all m-my f-f-fualt!" She was whining and crying at the same time like a little kid.

"I s-should have n-never w-w-watched Amu-chan!"

I wanted to correct her, 'watching' probably wasn't the correct word to use it was probably more like 'spying', but at a time like this it wasn't right to say such things.

"It's alright, you didn't mean anything wrong," I attampted again, but she didn't seem to hear my words.

"A-a-Amu-chan's always d-doing things for m-me y-y-yet I always g-give her t-this trouble!" she whimpered.

I sighed in a cool sort of bored way, this cought her attention, good she was paying attention now.

"Aren't you suppose to be an inner radiance character?" I asked sounding very bored.

Dia nodded, while wiping away some of her tears.

"So why are you acting the tottal opposite?" I made this sound more like a fact than it was suppose to like a question.

I stared down Dia into her eyes as realisation and then shame moved their way onto her face.

I loved myself at moments like these.

Dia gained control of herself, smiling how she usually did.

"T-thank you Ikuto-kun!" She said enthusiasticly.

the 'kun' suffix sounded so cute when she said it, I wonder what Amu would sound like if she did that...

Just then Amu started to arouse from her pass out. Wow that was fast.

"Amu-chan!" Dia's outburst starteled Amu a bit.

Amu's cheeks began to pinken a little at the sight of Dia, most likely remembering five minutes ago.

"I'm very, very, very, sorry Amu-chan!" She squealed into Amu's face.

Amu sighed in a satisfied way, she made it seem like this sort of thing happened fairly often.

"It's alright Dia, I forgive you," She anwsered smiling.

Wow, it hasn't even been seven minutes and they have made up already.

Man, these people are wierd.

"Something funny happen?" Amu asked this while staring at me like I was mental.

I guess I had been laughing without realising it.

"Maybe..." I answered. Amu just looked at me with a curious expression then shrugged.

"Wierd cat," she muttered to herself.

I smiled at her, catching her attention as she was about to turn her face from me.

"I think it's cute when you insult me," I smiled the cutest way possible.

Amu's face quickly went from a light shade of pink to a burning red color.

I was satisfied.

"Wh-where in hell d-d-did that come f-from?" She was pratically yelling, oh but that blush was so worth it.

I sighed, I was done playing with my adorable Amu, I had to go...

I stood, I had bothered Amu for long enough, I'll see her on my birthday, I felt my mouth move itself into a smirk.

Mom, had sent me a text earlier, apparently she had heard from Utau that I had come back, and thought that since I was a grown man now I should be living on my own.

So now I had an apartment. Oh joy.

"See, ya," I said coolly preparing to walk towards the door and grabbing the single bag I had brought along with my violin.

I felt a tight grip on my sleeve, not letting me leave.

I turned around to see Amu... scared, with sadness in her eyes, and shock slowly begining to fade, as did my smirk.

Her blush had left her face, not leaving a single clue it had ever been there.

"Y-your leaving?" She asked in a very quiet, extremely cute way. She had big puppy eyes, begging me not to leave. It was that look a five-year-old gave their mother when she was trying to leave her child.

I looked into her eyes, she really didn't want me to leave.

Her eyes where becoming more and more shiney, oh God. I couldn't just leave when she had that sort of face, My heart began to ache.

"B-but what i-if T-t-Tadase comes b-back..." She started to look for more reasons for me to stay, but that in itself was enough to make me stay, he wasn't going to get to my Amu... I was NOT about to let that happen.

I curled up on the couch again, this time pulling Amu into my arms, thats when I noticed she was shaking. The stupid apartment could wait.

"I guess I can stay for a little while longer... if you really want me too," I said this with an honest smile.

It wasn't the kind that would make her blush like she usually would when I teased her. It was a very rare smile for me. One that only Amu could get out of me.

I'll stay with her. Just a little while longer...

* * *

Amu's POV----

I suddenly felt the shaking begin to slow and then in a time that seemed to go by very fast, stopped.

Ikuto's arms felt... well indescribable. They made me comfortable as I sat huddled agianst him, again.

"I guess I can stay just a little while longer... if you really want me too," His voice was pleasant, it wasn't like the teasing tone he would use when he was teasing me.

He smiled very warmly, I could have sworn my heart almost jumped out of me.

Ikuto pulled me into him, making me blush lightly though I'm pretty sure he didn't see it.

Ikuto was smiling in a way I was pretty sure I had never seen _anybody_ smile before.

I felt my face heat rediculasly hot and ducked my head into his chest.

I'm not really sure why, but it felt like it had been a very long day. I felt my eyes begin to droop sleepily.

I'm not really sure, but I think Ikuto noticed me getting tired, because he started to stroke my hair sootheingly.

My heart warmed at his gentle touch, the spark begining to ignite.

I sudenly remembered that Ikuto had tried to leave.

"Hey Ikuto...?" I asked sort of dragging out the question.

"Hm?" He sounded sort of peaceful.

"Where were you gonna go?" I rasied my head slightly so I could see his face.

Ikuto sighed, loosing his good mood. He stopped stroking my hair and looked at me then out into space.

"My mother got me an apartment apparently," He made it sound like a bad thing.

"Is that bad...?" I asked, curious now.

Ikuto pondered my question, putting on a thinking face.

"No, not really I guess. I'm just not all that fond of the idea of being on my own," His mood shifted, what had seemed like a annoyed mood had now become a sad mood.

Okay, that was the most ridiculos thing I had ever heard.

"Ikuto, you'll never be alone..." I wasn't really sure if I should go on or not. I noticed my face heat just a little, I wasn't very good at talking about these sprts of things...

Ikuto looked down at me in his arms. His expression was suprised, that wasn't much of a shocker. That probably wasn't something you expected to come out of my mouth.

Ikuto's face suddenly turned to the mood that I had tooken from him when I asked where he had tried to go, the pleasant very non-Ikuto one that was now... special to me.

"Of course I'm not," he said hugging me tight to him. Though I cant honestly say that I minded, I liked being close to Ikuto.

He had understood what I was trying to say again, he seemed so perfect.

I would never, ever give him away to anyone, ever.

I would hold on to this beautiful, simple love. Wait, was it simple? At times it seemed very complicated.

oh, whatever it didn't matter.

I suddenly found myself up at Ikuto's face, my body had moved it self, I no longer had control.

I didn't really realise my lips had _other _warm lips agianst them.

* * *

**Miki: ahaha, and there you have it, chapter 6: DONE!!!**

**Kiseki: yes now subjects, I order you too... REVIEW!**

**Suu: yes, tsuki-chan does love her reviews!~desu**

**Ran: GO! review! GO!**

**Yoru: Yeah REVIEW! or prepare yourself...~Nya**

**Suu: Ohh, what should they prepare for?~Desu**

**Yoru: FOR ME TOO EAT THEM!! ~Nya!**

**Ran,Miki&Suu: scarey....**


	7. Chapter 7

**tsuki: Otay pplzz we are back!!**

**Amu: and with chappie 7!!**

**Ikuto: you put it off for longer than normal...**

**tsuki: YOU GOT A PROBLEM IKUTO??**

**Ikuto: no...**

**Amu: aw, c'mon guys, not again...**

**tsuki&Ikuto: *turn away from each other* hmpf!**

**Amu: *sigh* tsuki-chan does not own anything!!**

**

* * *

**

_*Flashback-Normal POV*_

_Amu raised her head so that her face was directly in front of Ikuto's._

_Ikuto felt slightly surprised but didn't dare show it._

_Amu felt she had no control over her own body, Amu's body began, slowly, leaning forward._

_Amu watched her body, the only thing she could do from inside her head._

_Ikuto, even though Amu had not noticed, leaned forward hesitating only slightly._

_Before they both realised what was going on, they where pressing there lips together, feeling the warmth increase in their hearts._

_Amu blushed severly in her mind, while Ikuto could only feel pure bliss._

_And so, they kissed._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Ikuto's POV----

Amu's body was pressed agianst mine as we kissed, it very suddenly became passionate.

But, in one way or another the only other word to discribe it was... gentle.

Amu, was so innocent and pure that, that was the only other thing that could describe it.

Amu only broke away to take breath but that was the only time the kiss stopped.

I'm not really shure how long we went on like that.

It felt so natural, for Amu and me to be like that.

Amu suddenly slipped away from the kiss hiding her face in my shoulder.

We both breathed heavily for a moment, while an awkward atmosphere formed.

"I'm sorry..." From what I could see Amu's face was burning in a red color.

Knowing Amu she probably felt sorry for kissing me suddenly, got embarrassed, and decided that apologizing would be the best thing to do.

She was so easy to read.

"I don't forgive you," I said very simply.

Amu began to pull herself away from me after a silent moment of shock went through out her body, but I didn't alow her to move away, I grabbed her head and pulled her back to the exact spot she had been in.

"I love you too much for you to be sorry... for _anything_," I felt Amu's mouth form a smile on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I love you too," she whispered, hardly even able to be heard, but those words where to good to be missed by my ears.

I still had my arms wrapped around Amu, very tightly too. That must have been my bodys way of saying 'I'm not giving you up for the world', because Amu seemed to understand that.

I suddenly felt my shoulder become very warm... and damp, as odd as it was, began to rain very lightly agianst the windows making a soft tapping noise.

Amu was crying...

"Amu are you alright? Did I do somthing wrong?" I asked hearing hysteria raise it's way into my voice.

Amu looked up at me now, her eyes seemed to be... smiling, perfectly making the pleasant smile on her lips.

She was still crying, and I couldn't figure out why. But then I saw that adorable blush.

My heart skipped a beat, but it was the kind that felt like an emotional heart attack, only this one was blissful.

If I had nine lives I probably just lost one.

"It's alright... You just make me really... happy," Amu stopped for a moment, picking the right words for her next sentence.

"But, honestly I can't figure it out... how to put my feelings into words for you... becouse they are indescribable," Amu looked straight into my eyes.

Nervously obviously, I don't think Amu is capable of doing such things without being the slightest bit nervous.

Amu's face heated by a ridiculous amount, making her face that rosey red color again.

I'm not quite sure why, but to me Amu was a sweet bundle of flowers when she blushed.

I always thought of flowers when she blushed in that cute way.

Amu was my flower, a crystal flower would be better suited though. Amu was fragile-crystal, but she was sweet and innocent-flower.

Amu's phone rang making us both jump what seemed to be ten feet in the air.

We laughed at ourselves, anybody who saw us would probably think we where idiots.

Which reminded me-where was Dia now?

She appeared to have disapeared again. Well as long as she wasn't spying on us I guess that was okay.

Amu grabbed her phone, not bothering to look and see who it was, and flipped it open.

"Hello-" Amu was cut off by that all to fimiliar voice.

"Hand the phone over to Ikuto," Utau spoke in a deadly calm voice, venom twisting through the words she spoke sending shivers up and down my spine.

I made motions with my hands to let Amu know she should lie and tell Utau I wasn't here.

"Sorry Utau, I-Ikuto's not here..." Amu was the worst liar on the planet.

"Amu, do it, _now_," Amu's face went blank, tottaly white.

Well I guess thats what Utau could do to a person.

Amu quickly handed over the phone to me, not even waiting for me to pick it up, and dropped it. Wow I guess Utau was just _that_ scarey.

I sighed and picked up the phone, nervously too.

"Uh, hi Uta-"

"Don't give me that crap Ikuto, you still haven't gone to your apartment, and I _know_ that mom told you," Utau's voice raised a pitch.

Okay I was dead. No questions asked.

"Umm, yeah about that... I was going to go there in an hour or two," I said kind os sheepishly.

I was now imagining Utau's face burning with rage. She could be really scarey.

"Well you might consider leaving, as in, right this _instant_," she sounded like she owned me.

"I dun wanna," I complained into the phone. Utau cracked.

"Ikuto if you are not here in thirty minutes... well lets just say be prepared," The last part was spoken in a cute little kid voice- only the evil kind.

Amu had obviously heard every single word, looking at me with consern.

Utau hung up, and I handed the phone back to Amu.

Amu seemed disapointed, hanging her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Amu, I wish I didn't have to leave," I spoke softly into her ear, while hugging her tighter, trying to show her I was being perfectly honest with my words.

Amu just nodded understandingly, but she grabbed my shirt as if telling me I wasn't aloud to leave her.

"I want you to play your violin for me somtime soon, okay?" She spoke in the same tone I had, only her's pleaded.

I smiled moving my head so that she could see it, she blushed lightly.

"I well, I promise," I not only spoke softly, I whispered, like it was a secret for only us. Amu smiled with me.

I slipped Amu gently off of my body mass, she released my shirt now, we might as well have been glued to each other.

I gathered my things, preparing to leave.

I looked back at Amu, still sitting on the couch, watching me with regreting eye's.

I couldn't leave Amu like that. I walked back over to her, leaning towards her face, and very gingerly, planted a soft kiss on her lips.

I could feel Amu's face heat very slightly. I think this felt as natural to her as it does to me now.

I bent away now, but only slightly, it was just enough that I could look her straight in the eye.

"I love you so much," I used that soft tone again.

Amu smiled at me.

"I love you more," She said sounding like she actually beleived that. I don't think that was possible.

I sighed and walked towards the door.

"I highly doubt that," I said happily, walking out the door.

* * *

Amu's POV----

I watched him leave, feeling my heart warm at the sight of him.

He was so perfect almost too perfect for me. I had to wonder why someone like him had fallen for someone as averge as me.

But I loved him... and thats all that could possibly matter to me at this point and time.

I loved telling him that I loved him almost as much as I loved hearing him say he loved me.

I'm sure that Ikuto was the missing piece in my life for those very long, empty three years.

How had my life ever gone on without him?

That I can't awnser, but I'm sure that we where in love, and that was all I would ever need to know.

I decided I should finish up the cores for the day, I had only began to fold the dreaded laundry when the there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Utau's POV----

Ikuto came through the apartment door 29 minutes after the call.

The apartment's building was only a few blocks down from Amu's house.

"You know Ikuto we really should get you a car, or somthing,"

Ikuto gave me a wierd look, but hen just sighed and dropped his bags onto the floor.

"That's not neccisary," He said simply.

"Mom got you all the furniture that you need and some clothes," I told him like any wonderful sister like me would.

"Oh and she said 'get a job sweety! I'm only paying the rent for two months!'" I told him imitating Mom's goody-goody voice.

Ikuto sighed agian.

Ikuto walked himself through the apartment, It was decent sized considering there was only one person.

The first room was the one we where standing in, it was basically just a living room that conected to a kitchen.

There was also a balcany on the far wall. The only other room was Ikuto's bedroom which conected to the only bathroom that also lead to the other room.

Ikuto seemed to think it was good enough.

We sat on the black couch in the living room.

We began to talk pleasantly about how Ikuto had been, about dad who had aperantly been messing around with other women, and just talking about anything in genral.

Then we heard a hard bang on the door, Ikuto got up curiously and I followed.

Ikuto opened the door to see three police officer's cloaked in dark blue.

"Are you Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" One of the officer's asked in a deep voice.

"Yes I am," Ikuto awnsered very obviously concered why the police where at his door.

"We are very sorry to report some bad news,"

Ikuto was now highly curious. I had an extremely bad feeling about this.

* * *

**tsuki: *hugs Ikuto* well how did you like it?**

**Amu: wheren't you guys mad at each other?**

**Ikuto: NOPE!! we made up!**

**tsuki: yup! I wuv my Ikuto-kun!**

**Amu: I thought you loved me Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: NO wait Amu!!**

**tsuki: hehe... please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**tsuki: I feel sad, so most likely this well turn out tragic.**

**Ikuto: Amu dies dosn't she?**

**Amu: what?? NO!!!**

**tsuki: well you never know...**

**Ikuto: tsuki-chan does not own _Shugo Chara!_**

* * *

_*Flashback-PoliceOfficer's POV*_

_I hated this stupid job._

_I hated seeing that horrified, scared, worried face on people._

_We approached Ikuto Tsukiyomi's appartment. Whoever he was I didn't want to see his face._

_This girl was most likely either his little sister or close friend._

_I had a family. I never wanted to have to be the one to cause that kind of look in their eyes, nor the creases in their skin of worry._

_Haru and Kenji hated this messenger job too, we all do._

_Haru hesitantily knocked on the door, banging quite hard._

_A young man opened the door, and... Hoshina Utau behind him... I must be seeing wrong._

_The young man must be Ikuto and he was obviously suprised to see three cops at his door._

_Kenji spoke first._

_*End of Flashback*_

_

* * *

_

Ikuto's POV----

I opened the door to see the three Police Officers standing, there.

I'm not exactly shure why but, the police always make me highly nervous.

The one in the middle spoke first.

"Are you Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" He had a low voice, thought this didn't phase me though.

"Yes, I am," I asnwered the cop.

I was trying to stay calm but my insides where tightening and tieing themselves in knots.

"We are very sorry to report some bad news," He sounded like he was going to regret this.

"Conserning who, Officers?" I was trying to sound polite but truth was my stomach was in temse knots while trying to squeeze themselves tighter.

The cops grew uncomfortable in their spot, squirming silently.

"Amu Hinamori, she-"

Bad news and Amu where never good information to hear,_ especially_ from the police.

My eyes went wide and my grip tightened on the door knob, whitening my knuckles

"What, happened to Amu and where is she?" I was being damanding.

I didn't think my heart would be stable enough to lose her right now, she couldn't leave me and my heart like this.

* * *

Amu's POV----

There was nothing, absolutely nothing in this dark dream.

I felt like I was staring down that stupid void in my heart, but there was no spark here.

Then, very suddenly, there was bright colors flashing every where.

_The spark! there was my spark! _Those would have been my words if that where the case but these flashes where no flame of any sort.

They where bright red blood splatters, but even worse, they where_ my _blood droplets.

The dream filled with the smell and taste of blood.

It was sickening, but I had no energy left to really honestly feel that way.

There was no spark to fill that void anymore.

This feeling was fimiliar, I had felt it very recently.

It was that empty feeling of not knowing of any emotions or opinions.

I didn't want to be here.

Hot tears burned my eyes and poured over.

Even if this was a dream, could I really still cry?

I longed for somthing, somthing forgotten, I didn't know what it was.

It was most likely the somthing that gave me that tiny spark, who, or what was that?

I couldn't remember and my heart began to ache.

I didn't want this feeling. I wanted to remember.

I cried harder, was there any possiblity that I would feel happiness again?

Or any other emotion that wasn't this?

anything, anything besides this....

I wanted that... thing... that spark, what was it called?

I found the awnser I think.

Love.

I think I have found the awnser, even if I'm still not sure, and even if I well never see It again, I knew thats what I longed for.

My one and only love was out there some where.

That was good enough.

* * *

Ikuto's POV----

I was in Utau's private car on the way to the hospital ER.

I was jittery, impatient, and sweating.

The car finally pulled up, I practically jumped and ran out of the car but had enough sense to wait for my sister.

"Ikuto, Amu told you didn't she?" Utau lowered her voice to keep silent from passing strangers.

I nodded in reply, I just wanted to get to Amu right now.

The annoying smell of old people with a light mix of blood and medicine filled my nose as I entered the hospital, Utau just a few steps behind.

I rushed straight to the front desk, just going around anyone in my way.

"Where is Amu Hinamori?" I sounded impatient. This person wasn't phased though, she mereliy glanced at me and then rolled in her chair to her computer.

She glanced back up at me again, "She is on the second floor, to the right in room 204,"

I didn't bother to thank the lady, I just ran towards the nearest elevator, hardly waiting for Utau.

"I'm worried too, Ikuto, you don't have to be in such a hurry..." she dragged out the last part.

I wanted to be by her side again, that was the hurry.

"You complain too much," thats all I said. I could yell, scream at her even with this anger, no, enragement pulsing through my body.

I hated it.

I leaned against the back wall for the small amount of time.

Utau and I knew who Amu's attacker had been. It was pretty obvious.

Tadase.

Now I was really gonna punch in his face. Freaking hard too.

I stood straight again, we where almost to the second floor.

The elevator doors slid open but they seemed too slow. The moment I could fit through I ran between the doors.

I ran past all the people in the hallway, ignoring those who told me to slow down, not even waiting for Utau.

This feeling... was similar to the one when I first came back yesterday evening. That heart-racing feeeling.

I stopped in front of the room Amu was in.

I wasnt really sure why but, I think I was preparing myself for what I was about to see

I pushed open the door slowly.

The entire room reaked of medicine and too much air freshener.

There was a curtin that blocked my view from the hospital bed.

I slowly, soundlessly walked towards the curtin. It felt like I was breathing heavily.

And it wasnt becouse of the running either.

Every breath cought in my throught, and seemed heavy and hard to take in or push out. It was painful.

And with all of this in my head I pulled back the curtin. My hand seemed to sting as I touched it.

There in the bed was Amu. My heart stopped. I felt myself wearing away second by second at the sight of her, my head felt hollow and thoughts wouldnt flow the way they usually did.

She had a bendage on the right of her forehead and a bruise right next to it along with the one on her jaw. Her wrist must had been broken becouse there was a cast covering it, she looked so pale and weak, covered in bruises, barely breathing it seemed.

For the first time in what seemed like a very, very long time tears welled up in my eyes.

I pulled up a chair beside her bed.

With my hand shaking, not wanting to hurt her, I held her hand, the one that wasnt broken.

Her hand was so cold.

Amu's facial expression softened, her soft, pale lips moved mumbling somthing.

"Ikuto... I... Love..." she had said more more but that was all I heard and it was all I ever needed to here.

"Its okay, I know," I told her soothingly standing to kiss her forehead, being careful with the bandage and bruise.

Just as I began to sit down again Utau came bursting through the door.

"Ikuto, how is she?" She appeared to be ignoring that I ran off.

Her question was stupid and as I thought this she finally looked at Amu lying there, half concious.

Utau sighed and took a chair to pull it up beside me.

She sat and even though her face was her usual hard, non-smiling face her eyes where desperatly in pain.

Amu's eyes weakly fluttered open. Utau and I sat straight up in our seats.

She forced a smile acroos her face, it pained me to see her force somthing so unecissary for a person who might as well given Tadase the invitation to do that to her.

"Hi, guys, how are you?" She seemed happy to see us, well that was a good sign I suppose.

"Amu, go back to sleep you need to rest," my voice wasnt as reassuring as I wanted it to be it sounded somewhat shakey and sore.

Her face got into this iresistable puppy face expression.

"But I dun wanna,"

I couldnt fight that. I looked down and spoke.

"Utau you take care of this,"

I heard her sigh in that anoyying way that was saying "you lazy bum, why dont you do it yourself? your lucky I'm so nice,"

"Amu you do really need your rest, you should know Ikuto dosn't like seeing you in that state,"

She sounded scientific and slightly demanding. Very Utau, thinks shes always right. Wich right now she was.

Amu made a whining sound.

"But I feel fine really,"

She felt fine?! How can anyone who looks like that _feel_ fine?

"Amu, please don't say that," I choked out the words roughly. I was on the edge of growling.

I looked back up at her now, I could feel the pain in my eyes burn into the unending goldeness of her eyes.

Amu looked away from me and couldnt find anywhere to stare at besides right in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she ducked her head slightly, obviously feeling uncomfotable and guilty.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," I told her, more soothingly this time.

I didnt want to hurt her. She was already hurt enough.

Utau began to fidget at the atomosphere we where creating.

I didn't like this.

"Amu, what happened?" not only had the pain tooken over my facial expression now but my voice now too.

Amu sighed.

"There was a knock on the door,"

* * *

**A/N: ohmigod I am so sorry for putting this off for so long! I was suffering from severe writers block.... I AM OH-SO SORRY!!!!!!**

**Listening to: whaddya want from me? by Adam Lambert**

**Drinking: Orange Soda**

**Time: 12:02 am**


End file.
